The present invention concerns video coding, particularly in the context of video encoders employing inter-frame differential coding.
The present invention relates to methods for managing reference frames for inter-frame differential video coding. At least one picture is retained that is earlier than the current frame by a duration greater than or equal to the round trip time from the encoder to the decoder. Thus, when a packet loss situation occurs in the transmission between the encoder and the decoder, there is a strong probability that the encoder has available to it as a potential predictor a frame that the decoder has received correctly, rather than having to send an intra update.